Class and Hipster Trash
by PearlThePearl
Summary: Some Maximum Victory, might be trash itself lol. But anyways this takes place after Max comforts Victoria on the steps (this was supposed to be a one-shot). Btw this dude Newsupergodzilla Josh has adopted it
1. If Only She Knew About Her Powers

After the talk Victoria had found something unusually appealing about that hipster trash, she hate to admit it, but she did. Max had sought out to comfort her when the white paint had splatted all over her precious cashmere coat. Victoria knew if they had switched places at that moment she would have gone all the way just to make fun of her and snap a few photos here and there. Not only did the hipster girl not make fun of her she also compared Victoria's work to her hero: Richard Avedon.

For some reason that also made Victoria's skin boil with anger.

Someone like Max Lamefield recognizing her style really annoyed her. The young rich girl began to pace back and forth with anger.

 _Maybe Lamefield isn't as lame as I thought…_

Victoria's thoughts on Max went on for days to where she even began to do a little bit of snooping. She would check Max's Facebook page every now and then, she didn't think much of it but she knew if she were to be caught looking at the hipster's wall… Well there would have to be a bit of explaining done (and what meant by explaining she meant lying.)

The popular girl would be in the parking lot often looking out for Max pretending that she was going to go for a ride in her car. From what she had picked up, Max was friends with that delinquent Chloe Price. How did she know that blue-haired loser and what were they always doing?

 _That reject doesn't even go to school here anymore._

On other days when Max didn't talk to the blue haired reject she would talk to that wimpy nerd Lauren… Or was it Warren? She didn't even know. The way that freaked looked at her was creepy and Victoria did not like it one bit. The fact that he always tried a move on her made Victoria lose it.

Today, Victoria sat all by her lonesome, watching Warren try to hit on Max. She took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment taking in her surroundings.

"Victoria?"

A familiar voice hit her ears. She opened one eye to look at the person who spoke her name. The hipster bullshit stood in front of her with her usual expression. "What do you want?" Victoria's rude welcoming made the girl before her flinch. "Nothing, really. I just saw you by you-"

"I have friends Max, they just aren't here." Victoria could be as rude as she wanted but that did not make Max leave… instead Max just welcomed herself and sat across from Victoria. The silence was uncomfortable, for both. Lamefield would glance around every now and then but Victoria wouldn't even look at her.

Then Max spoke.

"Is that a cardigan designed by Adeline Andre? Looks good on you."

"Yes and thank y-"Victoria stopped speaking. Max had just complimented her and knew who designed the cardigan she was wearing.

"What are you playing at Lamefield?" Victoria glared at her. Max's expression still didn't change much. Every time Victoria would interact with the hipster it was like she knew exactly what to say, it was suspicious.

"What do you mean? I'm not playing at anything." Max sounded too confident for that, almost like she was teasing Victoria in a way.

"Right Max, you just somehow know all these things and all the right words to say. I don't buy it selfie ho."

"Whatever Victoria, I'm not playing at anything. Maybe I have similar taste as you." Victoria looked at her up and down with an expression that just said 'yeah, right'.

"Max, I can smell bullshit from a mile away. There's something up with you and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"Sure Victoria. We have class with Mr. Jefferson soon, we should get going." The frustrated rich girl just huffed, she didn't like this one bit. Max gestured for her to walk with her but Victoria shook her head. "Sorry, don't wanna be caught walking to class with a loser like you." Max didn't frown or anything, she just nodded and continued to walk. Victoria just couldn't express how much the selfie bitch pissed her off. She just took her insults and she didn't even seem offended by them.

Later during class they made eye contact every now and then, Max would advert her gaze and Victoria would do the same. One thing she noticed about Max was that she wasn't very good with eye contact. After class Victoria just walked to her dorm since that was her last class of the day. There she ran into Max once again drawing on her room whiteboard. "Um, what are you doing?" Victoria put her hand to her hip Max jumped back away from her the whiteboard. "Just drawing something…"

"On my whiteboard? You have your own."

On the whiteboard Max had drawn a peace sign.

"From hipster trash to hippie trash." Max had not said anything for a moment. "Sorry, I'm just gonna…" She started pointing that way and began to walk. "Wait."

The rich girl stopped Max. "Since trash was brought up, I was wondering how do you know that emo idiot." Max just glanced around confused, it took a moment for Max to figure out who she was talking about but then it finally came to her mind. "Oh you mean Chloe? Why do you care?"

But Max had got Victoria there. Why _did_ she care? "I was just wondering since that reject got kicked out of school before you came here."

"She's just an old friend, I did live here before."

That was something Victoria did not know about Max.

"But still, why do you care who I know and talk to?"

Victoria just looked another way. "I was just curious, that's it loser, I don't care about you."

"Whatever." Was all Max said, but she wasn't upset. It felt like Max knew something. "Hey," Max made Victoria look at her. "Are you wearing Caron's Poivre?" Victoria jumped back a bit.

 _She did it again!_

"How do you know that!? That fragrance is way too expensive for your trashy taste!"

"I just know. It's not that big of a deal."

But to Victoria it was a big deal. No one has ever pointed out her perfume smell before.

"Max I'm going to go before you get any creepier." Victoria open her door and closed it right behind her.

 _That selfie ho knows way too much._

 **(I edited this earlier, but I couldn't upload the edited version so if some of this seems weirder than it should be, you know why)**


	2. Thanks Bitchtoria

**(I don't know what I'm writing but I'm having fun so idgaf)**

Max awkwardly stood in front of Victoria's door that the rich girl slammed practically in her face. Max thought she was making the right decision by rewinding and figuring out what Victoria liked, though the hipster girl found that reaction odd. Max thought it wouldn't hurt to get Victoria on her side with all the stuff going on with Nathan Prescott.

Max in some way felt… guilty. She was just using Victoria so her ass wouldn't be whooped by Nathan. She stood for a moment looking at the peace sign she drew on Victoria's door and smiled a little. She actually thought the popular girl would erase it immediately… but maybe she was just too creeped out by Max, like she said.

 _Maybe I should rewind?_

Once she lifted her hand she got a migraine. She put her hand to her head and she felt blood streaming down her nose.

 _Okay, that's not good Max._

Her vision began to become fuzzy and she felt fatigue. She put her hand to the wall slowly making her way to her room that was right across from Victoria's. She had no energy in her body to go to the bathroom and get tissue for her nose, instead she just lied down on her bed sloppily.

Everything went black.

When Max awoke she imagined this is what a hangover must feel like: nausea, a headache, and sensitivity to the light that shined in her room. She felt her face noticing that the blood from her nose was gone. The hipster looked around noticing that the popular rich girl was sitting right next to her looking at the photos on her wall,

"Victoria? What are you doing in my room?"

Victoria jumped back a bit looking down at her looking for words to say. "I was- I" Victoria stumbled over her words. Max had not heard her this way before, she always sounded so confident all the time in class and when they spoke. "Okay, look loser, I just came to ask what your deal was. I hate you and you keep acting so nice to me."

"It's just in my nature." Max lied. "But why did you stay in my room? You could have just left me here."

"Please, just leave you there? If I walked out and someone walked in after they saw me it would look like I kicked your ass. I don't need to look bad because of you."

"You didn't have to clean the blood. Why did you do that?"

Victoria tapped on her thigh anxiously.

"Ugh, Lamefield, why can't you just appreciate what I did instead of interrogating me?"

"Fine, fine." Max had a faint smile on her face and Victoria just crossed her arms.

There was a loud banging on Max's door that made both of them jump. The door was pushed open and Chloe stumbled in.

"Max! This is important!" Chloe stopped to look at Victoria. She crossed her arms smirking. "What is Bitchtoria doing here?" The delinquent thought she was really clever and the hipster wanted to laugh but she didn't want Victoria thinking she was laughing at the name calling.

"No, what are _you_ doing here? Last time I checked drug addicts weren't allowed on campus."

Chloe just scoffed "You're one to talk, Mrs. _Prescott._ "

Victoria stood up from the bed and walked around Chloe "It's Chase, get it right slut." That was all she said after leaving the room.

"Chloe…" Max sighed. "Did you forget what we talked about regarding Victoria?"

"Oh right, that was a thing." She sat down next to Max. "But let's forget that, I have some hella huge news!"

 **(Hella)**


	3. Settle the Fuck Down Victoria

**(VictoriaSW: Hella thanks yo!**

 **Thanks for the follows and faves! I'm really happy I already have 19 follows, that is a lot to me.**

 **I notice there are other reviews, but they aren't showing up for me, I'll address in the next chapter thanks guys (: )**

Victoria twirled her pencil in her hand watching Max doodle something in her notebook. Mr. Jefferson was going on and on about a group project. The blonde wasn't too far from the brunette and she could see exactly what she was drawing. The drawing was of some sort of meme that has been going around this week.

 _Hipster nerd._

"Victoria!" Victoria quickly glanced up at Mr. Jefferson. "Since you seem so interested in Max drawing, you two are going to be paired up together. Now if you would please pay attention for the rest of the class." Victoria's heart stopped. Paired up? With Max? On a project that was supposed to be outside of class?

"But Mr. Jefferson!"

"Uh-uh, no buts, you were bound to be paired up with Max anyways." Victoria let out a loud huff. She turned to look over to Max with a deathly gaze who made eye contact with her for a short moment and then quickly averted her gaze.

 _Urg that freckled face freak._

Victoria actually liked the hipster's freckles, she just would never admit to herself or anyone else for that matter.

Max approached Victoria right after class. "What?" Max glanced around nervously. "When did you want to work on the project?" Victoria just sighed. "Tonight." The hipster girl frowned a bit. "Uhh… Tonight? Are you sure? I kinda have plans…" Max put her hand to her elbow looking down, the popular girl noticed that was something the hipster did a lot.

"What could _you_ possibly be doing tonight?"

"I have somewhere to be with Chloe."

A tinge of jealousy crept into Victoria's bones, she didn't like the idea of Max and Chloe together. She wasn't sure who Chloe really was to Max, but she knew she didn't like it.

"Where?"

"Um…"

Victoria stood up and put her finger to Max's collar bone. "Look Lamefield, I like to get shit done, either find time for the project or tell your little blue haired freak of a friend to get lost for a week."

Their faces were inches apart and a blush crept over Victoria's face realizing the closeness. She could feel the heat in her face and she knew it must been becoming noticeable. Deciding that it was obvious she decided to quickly turn and storm out.

Max was left in the classroom speechless.

 **(Wooo, working on a project together… lots of bonding time… (;)**


	4. Fucktoria? More Like FuckUPtoria

**(I didn't really like the last chapter, but ayyyeee it is what it is right? Btw everyone thanks for the reviews. Erebus17 thanks for liking my story. VictoriaSW: yes, yes, sooooooon (; Thanks to the anon who said my story was well written, big compliment! ChyphexX: I agree (; Victoria deserves just a little love from Mad Max!** **)**

Max stood with her camera in hand, the wind gently blew on her hair, and leaves were swept away. The night was beautiful and she had to spend her evening with Victoria instead of Chloe who she originally made plans with. The plans were important considering it had to do with Chloe's step-douche and the files Max had discovered prior.

Chloe had been considering to follow David for a while now, but she was only really set on following him now. The fact that she had to call Chloe and tell her that she had a project to work on with Victoria made her anxious. The hipster girl didn't want to upset her punk friend anymore and add it to list of what Chloe called "people letting her down".

Max took out her phone hesitantly. She really wasn't looking forward to talking to Chloe about this. Dialing her number she swallowed the knot in her throat.

"Chloe?"

"Aye Max! I'm already pulling up to Blackwell! Where are you?"

Max felt worse now.

"About that… I have to work on a project with Victoria. I can't go tonight."

"What? Max, just ditch Bitchtoria. She doesn't need to know."

Max swayed back and forth, she tried to think logically about this. If she didn't show up, well, Victoria would give her hell but Chloe would be happy. If she went with Chloe, she would finally see what David is always up to and what his deal is with Nathan. Not to mention Chloe is her best friend _not_ Victoria. Letting out a long sigh she replied.

"Okay, I'll be at the parking lot in five minutes."

"Alright Mad Max!"

The hipster smiled and hung the phone up. She sneaked her way around campus, rewinding when it was necessary and made her way to the parking lot where Chloe's truck was not too far.

"Chloe!" Max whispered. Chloe waved at her and Max ran to the side of the truck.

"Lamefield!"

 _Are you for cereal?_

"Victoria, what are you doing here!?" The blonde glared at Max with death in her eyes. "So, you decided to go with your emo girlfriend and ditch me? No one ditches me Lamefield."

"I-I was j- this is important! " Max stumbled over what to say.

"Look Bitchtoria, no one likes you, go away, far away." Chloe said from behind.

"You guys need to keep your voices down!" Max whispered to both.

 _I should rewind._

But Max was frightened to rewind, she wasn't sure what happened yesterday. She didn't want to waste her rewind power on stupid things like this.

"Shut up freak!" She turned to Max "If this is soooo important, I would love to see what it is. I mean, it must be worth it to miss out on time with me."

"Yeah, right Fucktoria, like we would ever let you come."

"I think she should go." Max said quickly, Chloe just looked at her questioning her decision. "Let me correct myself: Like _I_ would ever let you come."

Victoria stood with her hand on her waist smirking. "You know, I always get what I want." The punk girl just frowned and flipped her off and the rich girl just gave one of her famous eye rolls.

Max shuffled over to Chloe. "Chloe, we are wasting time! Just let her come!"

"Why can't you just rewind!?"

"I'm scared to pass out again Chloe, it wouldn't be a good time to pass out now!"

Chloe sighed putting her head on her steering wheel. "Get in, you too Fucktoria." Victoria smiled with pride. "I told you slut, I _always_ get what I want." Max jumped into the truck and Chloe stopped Victoria. "Your spot is in the trunk."

The hipster girl turned to Chloe and hit her in the back of the head, there was enough space for three people. The punk rocker was just being an asshole now. "Fine, fine. Just _please_ don't sit next to me."

"Hm, wasn't planning to."

"Okay, so my step-douche will be driving up soon, we need to drive around the school to where my trunk won't be seen. We follow him in."

"Who?" Victoria looked at Max. "Mr. Madsen." Max simply replied. "Why the fuck are we following him?"

"I'll explain later…"

Max was the one who sat in the middle. She felt like a parent taking care of two bratty children. Victoria would make a comment about Chloe's truck every now and then and Chloe insult Victoria's looks. Sometimes Chloe almost let go of the wheel just to try and punch Victoria but in the end Max would always stop her.

"Are you like a devil worshiper? What's with this creepy illuminati drawing in the back?"

"Yes Bitchtoria, I am a devil worshiper. Wanna know why? So I can one day sacrifice bitches like you to Satan. Oh wait, my bad, you have to be a virgin and you fucked everyone in school."

"Ugh, you're one to talk slut, everyone knows you fucked every guy in Arcadia Bay, least I stick to guys my age."

"Th-that was just a phase, okay?"

Max was beginning to find this… funny.

"Okay, I'm parking here, get out Max, you too shit face." Victoria hit the seat behind her with rage.

"So are we just going to wait here until your step-douche comes out of the actual school part?" Chloe nodded. After moments of waiting they all hid in the same spot. David came walking out with a flashlight, once he walked passed them they all got up at the same time. The sounds of his steps were beginning to become faint so they decided to move a little quicker.

"Shit! My clothes!" Max and Chloe turned to see Victoria had fallen and she had shouted pretty loud.

"Is someone there!?" David shouted.

"Good job Fucktoria." Chloe shouted.

 _Now is probably a good time to rewind._

Max lifted her hand up and everything began to move in reverse slowly but quickly at the same time. This time the hipster decided to walk next to the popular girl so she could catch her. Victoria did trip again this time but Max caught her by the arm.

"Careful." Max whispered into Victoria's ear. "Th-thanks, Lamefield." The blonde looked down at Max holding her arm and pulled away quickly.

 _Why does she always act weird when I do nice things for her?_

Max just shook it off catching up to Chloe. They follow David until the point he went to the boy's dorm room. "That's freaky, he's not supposed to be checking in there right?" Max looked at both Chloe and Victoria.

"Hell if I know." Chloe said.

"No, he isn't supposed to…" Victoria confirmed. Once David walked out Max noticed Nathan Prescott was with him.

"Hey, Victoria, what's your boyfriend doing?" Victoria hit Chloe in the back of the head. "Ow, why does everyone keep hitting my head tonight?"

"Because you're an idiot. Nathan is _not_ my boyfriend! And even if I knew what he was doing here I wouldn't tell the likes of you!"

"Victoria, you're being loud!" Max said.

"Hey, is someone there!?" David shouted and Nathan turned and ran into the dorms.

"Max! Rewind! Rewind!" Chloe shouted. Max did what she said and did rewind. Once again everything went in reverse. After rewinding to where Victoria was about to begin talking, Max went over and covered Victoria's mouth with her hand.

There was a moment of silence and they tried to listen in to what they were talking about.

"Now, Nathan, did you do what I told you?"

"Yeah…"

Nathan slipped a piece of paper to David.

"Good… Thanks Mr. Prescott…"

That was all he said before walking away. Max had a huge migraine, she was really confused because her powers had been causing her a lot more problems quicker. It usually took her a lot more rewinds to feel like the way she felt now.

After David had completely left and Nathan went into the dorms Victoria shoved Max off of her.

"Let's go, I'm getting creeped out…" Chloe said standing up now. The three of them stood up and walked to Chloe's truck. Max started to become more weak the more she walked. "I don't feel so good." The hipster started leaning on the truck for support. Blood dripped from her nose.

Then before she could hear anything she blacked out.

 **(I'm slightly shipping Victoria and Chloe now because of my own writing… is that weird?)**


	5. Bitchoria, You've Got a Big Storm Coming

**Thelordofepic: I kinda like the sound of chasing price lmao. It would be a cool spinoff though**

 **LilPhatFox: I laughed so hard when I read the first sentence of your review. I think if I write a fanfic it's going to be Victoria and Chloe fighting over Max all the time but still having heart to heart moments lol. And you know I was already thinking of bringing Kate Marsh into this I just didn't think about the idea of Victoria helping Kate out… It's a good idea. Thanks for loving my story**

 **VictoriaSW: Dude, I want them to shut each other up… Probs going to write a one-shot of them (; we'll see what's up with Mad Max in this chapt tho**

 **CyphexX: Hey, I can't help it, I'm literally the king of crack ships and crack ship writing. And you are totally right, I imagine them to act the same way! Thanks for saying I was good at writing! Seriously the best compliment a person could give!**

 **Okay that was long, ily guys**

* * *

Victoria and Chloe both leaned down next to Max. The blood from the unconscious girl was still streaming down her face. Her head rested on the popular girl's lap and Victoria tilted Max's head back to try and stop the constant bleeding.

"We need to leave." Victoria simply said.

"Right." Was all Chloe said while picking Max's limp body off the ground. The punk girl struggled opening the truck door, sighing, Victoria opened the door for her.

"I'm going to drop you off at the dorms and take Max home with me." But the blonde didn't like that idea. "Take her to the dorms, I can handle it from there."

"No. I'm taking her home, with me, where I can take care of her. Why do you care whether she is at the dorms or not?"

Victoria shifted in her seat uncomfortable. "I… I just don't want her to die while we are working on this project. _You_ wouldn't be able to take care of her." The rich girl paused for a moment thinking of another excuse. "What if Mr. Madsen is home? He would question why you are carrying an unconscious student with blood coming out of her nose. Knowing you, he would probably think you beat her up."

The punk rocker huffed loudly. "You know, I wouldn't really care if my step-troll gave me shit… but Max is going through some hella shit right now. I don't want David up her ass even more than he usually is." There was a moment of silence. "I guess you can take her to the dorms… As long as you take care of her."

 _What could Lamefield be going through?_

"Glad we came to an agreement."

The rest of the ride remained quiet, fight free, with an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

The parking lot was as empty as ever and the street light flickered. Chloe pulled Max's body out of the car and Victoria just watched knowing that she did not have the arm strength of the punk. The popular girl went ahead to check if anyone was up ahead and luckily it was clear.

Cautiously they made their way to the dorm, they sneakily walked inside hoping no one would see them. It would a hassle to explain what happened to Max when Victoria herself didn't even know what was going on and who knew if Chloe did. Not to mention the blonde girl didn't want to have explain why she was with both the delinquent and hipster trash.

"Can't you walk faster!?" Victoria whispered angrily. "Uh, no, I'm carrying a girl here!"

 _God, I hope no one sees me._

But Victoria thought too soon.

"Victoria!?" A familiar voice called out surprised. "What are you doing with them!?" Slowly turning the rich girl faced her idiotic friend Taylor. Taylor stood with her hand on her hip, she quirked her eyebrow.

Victoria took a moment to think of some elaborate lie. "Well you see Taylor, poor Max here passed out, I couldn't just leave her there, and this slut didn't know what to do. I took it upon myself to help these poor people."

"Fake bitch." Was all Chloe said in a low voice before walking away to Max's room. Victoria heard her.

"Wow, Victoria! You are such a good person!" Victoria nodded glad that Taylor believed her… yet Taylor will believe anything.

"Well I better check on them." Victoria said while walking to Max's room.

Chloe sat next to Max on the bed brushing the hipster girl's hair aside. Victoria frowned. She walked towards the stereo and there was already tissue set next to it. The blonde girl noticed it wasn't there before, she couldn't help to think that maybe Max was prepared for something like this to happen again.

She turned her attention back to Chloe who was still touching Max's face.

"You can leave now." There was a tinge of jealousy in her voice. The punk girl got up sighing walking towards to Victoria. "Are you really going to watch her?"

"Yes, I did this yesterday when you decided to intrude."

"Intrude? I'm more welcomed here than you Bitchtoria." Victoria couldn't help but to feel that Chloe was right. It was clear they had a close relationship but that didn't stop Victoria from getting offended. "Max and I actually _like_ each other. You hate her."

"Hm, sounds like you just wanna be her girlfriend. Max could do better." The rich girl sounded more condescending than usual.

"What, do better like you?" Chloe taunted.

"Well someone like me would be better than a low life like you. Do you think she would see anything good in you ever? As if." Chloe stepped back a little slightly surprised.

"Wait…" Right then Victoria knew she had spoken more than she should have. "I expected more of an 'Ew, gross, Max Lamefield!' out of you!" Chloe said in a mockingly voice. "W-what are you trying to say?"

"Oh man, dude, your face is so red!" The punk girl threw her hands to her head. She approached the rich girl smirking. "You have a crush on Max." Victoria uncrossed her arms and punch Chloe straight in the stomach. "Shut up ho, I _don't._ "

"Ow, and you hit hard…" Chloe crouched onto the ground. "You know, I don't think I can trust you here by yourself with Max. You might do something… violating."

"Please, I could never have a crush on this hipster trash! Did you forget to take your meds today!?"

Chloe finally stood up. "I'm so telling Max you have a crush on her. Maybe she'll be so creeped out she'll stay away from you forever like everyone should."

Victoria stomped with anger, it really bothered her that Chloe was ignoring everything she was saying.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"It doesn't matter, you don't have a chance with her anyways." Chloe begin laughing again.

"A chance with who and for what…?" Chloe and Victoria both jumped not expecting a third voice to join in on the conversation. "Nothing! Absolutely _nothing_ Max!" Victoria shouted quickly.

"You will never bel-"Another blow went to Chloe's stomach and she crouched over, rolling in pain.

"Victoria, why are you hitting Chloe!?"

"I-I" Once again Chloe stood up. "Heh, this is a discussion for another night Max. I'm done with all the abuse tonight… Just wanted to make sure you were okay." She slowly walked to the door in pain. "Be careful, I'll see you tomorrow." Victoria still enraged flipped off the punk rocker who was still laughing.

"What happened?" Max asked genuinely confused.

"Nothing. Here's your dumb tissue for your face." Victoria threw the tissues aggressively towards max.

"Are you okay Victoria? Your face is really red."

The statement made Victoria turn around completely.

"I'm okay Max, I'm leaving, bye."

The rich girl quickly walked out the room and all Max was left with was confusion and a whole lot of blood to clean up.

 **(I feel like I might make this story kinda drag too long /: Don't want that to happen. Btw last night (well 4 in the morning), i read this on my phone and realized i had a lot of errors, fixing them now lmao)**


	6. Nice Job Victoria!

**I'm going to start personally replying to reviews, because more users are reviewing, but I still wish I could mention you all in the beginning because I love you all.**

 **Thanks for all the love and the reviews, really all of it is appreciated and makes me really happy. :D**

 **I would like to inform you, this story has always been written around 1:00 AM – 3:00 AM so if it seems a little weird it's because I'm sleep deprive lmao. This is the only time I will probs right this during the day, hah.**

* * *

Max stared into the mirror checking her outfit. There wasn't much of a change to what usually wore but she still made sure she looked decent. She stared intensely into the mirror and put her hand over her nose. The hipster girl decided to be more careful, she did not want to pass out like she did yesterday.

She grabbed her bag and her camera and she was ready for the day. Though the day went by slow, she felt like she was dragging her body around for hours. The lassitude from last night was still there and she just couldn't wait for the day to end. Max even began wondering if she was just getting sick in general.

By the end of the day, which was Mr. Jefferson's class, she was already eager to run to her room and sleep. Though before she could even get the chance she was stopped by a condescending voice that ring through her ears. The hipster turned to see Victoria standing right behind her which she found odd considering she was actually sitting after the bell for a while.

 _I don't know if it's just me, but it feels like Victoria has been talking to me more than she should._

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Max Lamefield?" Max glanced around awkwardly. Where else would she be going besides her room and why would Victoria care? Max just gave the other girl a shrug because right now she was just too tired to really talk.

"That's it? A shrug?" She put her hand on her hip. "I want to get this dumb project over with it so I don't have to spend all my time with a loser like you."

The brunette put her arm to her elbow "Victoria, I feel like shit today. Can you give me a break? I can't take being harassed by you right now. So whatever problem you have with me, can you let it go for just a second?"

The blonde turned to look the other way tapping her foot. "Fine… And I don't have a problem with you…"

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing Lamefield, just go rest."

Max chose not to question any further, she didn't want to bother the rich girl anymore. Turning around she began walking through the halls that were empty or so she thought. Slowly walking she noticed Kate Marsh and Nathan Prescott standing together in a corner. Kate looked upset while the jock had this provoking smirk on his face. Max hid to the side of the wall listening in to what they were saying.

"Look, just go to the party… I'm sure you would have fun." Nathan's voice was taunting. "W-why would you want me to go to one of your parties? You didn't even know my name until today."

"I know, I know, there are just some guys there who think you would be fun to have around. Come on, you want to go." He backed her up closer to the wall. The hipster girl cringed in disgust, she needed to stop this. Max stood up deciding immediately she needed to take a stand for her friend Kate.

"What are you doing to her!?" Max shouted across from the hall. Nathan took a quick step back then just glared. "Oh it's just you. You better go before I decide to choke the life out of you. That nerd isn't here to protect you now."

"Not until you let Kate go!" The jock walked away from Kate and pushed Max against the wall. "It's like you're asking for trouble bitch!"

 _Shit, shit rewind!_

She was not in a good state right now to be able to handle this like that. Max decided to try and find another way around. Rewinding, everything went into reverse.

Max noticed the extra tiredness that came with rewinding. She looked around but she saw no other solution.

 _I could always get his attention and make him go after me instead…_

But Max knew if she had tried to run in the end she would just end up collapsing and putting herself in danger too.

Then an idea popped into her mind, maybe Victoria could help.

 _It wouldn't hurt to give it a try… Actually yes it would hurt me but that's not going to stop me._

She rewinded all the way to her conversation with Victoria. "Where are you going in such a hurry, Max Lamefield?" Max held onto the wall for support and hoped not to get a bloody nose.

 _I seriously only rewinded twice today! …Well maybe four time, I really wanted to prove a point to Mr. Jefferson!_

Thankfully she didn't and neither did she get a migraine. "Max?"

"I'm going to my room. Did you wanna come so you can get the project over with and not spend time with a loser like me?"

"It's like you read my mind and since you insist, Lamefield. Let's go." The blonde chose to walk a little bit ahead. Max fist pumped. They both walked down the hall and at the corner they were going to go Max quickly stopped Victoria.

"Isn't that Nathan and Kate?" Victoria just stopped and looked for a second and turned away. "And?" Max quirked her eyebrow, she should have expected this of Victoria. "And shouldn't we stop him from doing whatever he is doing?"

"That's none of our business Lamefield."

"I should expected that from you. It is my business, so I guess I'll just stop it myself."

 _Like I did before…_

Max stood up walking towards them but the blonde quickly grabbed Max's arm. "Look, you don't want to get on his bad side. Just stop trying to act like hero already and let him be."

"You're scared of him aren't you?"

"I don't admit this to most people Max but I am. He has even more power than I do." Max looked at Victoria then looked at Kate. "Thanks for your concern Victoria but Kate is important to me and I'm going to stop him."

Max had known about how depressed Kate Marsh was and the last thing she wanted was for Kate to be suicidal (if she wasn't already). To Max, someone like Kate didn't deserve all the mistreatment she always receives.

Pulling out of Victoria's grip the hipster girl turned and tried to pull Nathan off of Kate. "You again! Don't touch me!" He pushed Max against the wall more quickly this time. "Why can't you just leave me alone already!?" He pushed the hipster girl even harder into the locker. "Max!" Kate Marsh shouted trying to pull Nathan off. The jock pushed Kate to the side and kept a firm grip on Max. Nathan's hand slid up to Max's neck.

"Nate! Stop!" All three of them turned to face Victoria holding her phone in hand.

"Victoria- What!?" He did not move away from Max. "Let her go Nate… Or I'll just spread this picture I took of you chocking a poor innocent hipster."

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't do that to me, you know what it would cost you." Max could feel the grip under his hands becoming loser letting more air into her lungs.

"Do I? Just stop Nate, I will do it." He let go shaking his head. A small laugh slipped out of his lips. "When did you become soft for this hipster loser…? Don't expect anything from me anymore, you're on your own Chase." That was the last thing he said before walking out the doors.

A wave of relief came over Max. Victoria was facing another way not looking at either Max or Kate. "Thanks Max… and Victoria."

"You can thank me by not talking to me. Come on Max." Max was still holding her neck, the pain was still there. She turned to Kate and nodded. "See you again Kate."

 _I feel like I maybe shouldn't have brought Victoria into this._

"Hey Victoria… That was brave what you did back there." The hipster continued to walk by the blonde. "You owe me big time, be prepared for any favor I ask." She said with her arms crossed.

* * *

Max plopped down on her bed forgetting her manners. She was just so tired from what had gone on. The hipster looked up to see Victoria pulling out a white sheet of paper. "We have to take photos, but each photo has to be a part to a story."

"A story?" Max asked. "Did you not listen at all when Mr. Jefferson was giving instructions?" Max shook her head. "I could say the same to you. Weren't you watching me draw?"

Victoria kept staring into the paper. "I was not watching you draw, I just so happened to be looking that way! I was listening, I have ears, and I don't need to look at someone to listen."

"But how would that person know you are listening if you aren't looking at them?"

"Don't, argue with me Lamefield."

There was a moment of silence. Victoria handed the paper to her to look over herself.

 _A story?_

"What kind of story do you have in mind?" The hipster asked. The blonde crossed over her leg looking up. Victoria pulled out her camera from her purse and pointed it towards Max and took a picture.

"How about a story about the sad trashy hipster who had no friends?" Victoria smirked from behind the camera.

"Ha. Ha. Funny, but here it says it has to end happily."

"The trashy hipster finds friends at the end?" Victoria suggested while laughing a bit.

"Or love? What if we create a romance story?" The blonde looked at Max hesitantly. "Who would be the two in the story?" Victoria asked awkwardly. The hipster was surprised by how the popular girl was acting.

"I don't know? Us? It would make it a lot easier because we would know how we want it to look." Victoria shook her head. "Uh, n-no Max, that would be… gross." The rich girl became flushed and Max decided not to point it out knowing Victoria would react negatively to that.

"Then we can just do Chloe and I together. She is really good a-"

"No!" Victoria cut her off. "I mean… You're right, with us, it would be better. We know what we want and it's our project." The hipster looked at her confused.

"Uh, okay? Do you really have to make me the protagonist though? I expected you to want to be the lead in this."

Victoria shifted in her seat. "I'm not the loner here, plus, I would love to get ridiculous pictures of you to blackmail you with later."

"Wow that makes me feel better about this assignment." Max said sarcastically. "Shut up loser." Victoria said. "Now get on the bed so I can get a picture of you laying down."

"Whatever." Max said plopping down onto her bed, with a small smile.

 **(I did not proof-read this at ALL. I'll come back to it later sorry. By the way this isn't the only small thing Victoria will help Kate with.)**


	7. Fancy Cars Are Meant to Get Wrecked

**(I rewrote this chapter soooo many times.)**

Victoria sat outside on the bench of the Blackwell dorms with Max, she was looking over the instructions to the project once again. Though her mind seemed to wonder often to Nathan. She felt bad for Nathan, she knew the boy wasn't mentally stable but she still did what she did.

 _And for Max._

The blonde was scared, she had no idea what Nathan had in store for her. He could possibly do anything to her. The worry grew and she crumpled the paper in her hand without even realizing. Max took notice to this looking over to Victoria. "Are you okay?" Max quirked her eyebrow slightly and Victoria turned away.

"I'm fine, Max." She said in a stern voice.

"Is this about Nathan?" Victoria jumped, Max had did it again. "H-how did you know...?" She started scooting away from Max. The hipster looked at her confused. "Know what?"

"Don't be stupid Lamefiled! You know what I'm talking about!" Max just shook her head and Victoria sighed.

Max had predicted and known so many things before. Victoria could easily recall: First was the hipster knowing who designed her cardigan, someone like Max could care less about fashion considering what she wears everyday. After that was when she knew exactly what fragrance Victoria was wearing. The blonde would have noticed if she wore that perfume by now and again, it just didn't seem like something Max would wear. Then there was when Max caught Victoria falling when they were sneaking around campus. The hipster doesn't seem like the type to have fast reflexes and Max was walking suspiciously close to the blonde only for that moment.

Was this only bizarre to Victoria? Were these just coincidences? The popular girl didn't think so.

 _Does she have like ESP or some weird shit!?_

"Um, Victoria?"

"Lamefield, why do you know all this shit?"

"What shit? I'm not really sure what you are talking about." Max looked away from a moment, Victoria was still suspicious. The blonde noticed the hipster's body language changed. The popular girl took a moment to study Max. The awkward girl wiped sweat off of her palms and crossed her legs.

 _Mr. Jefferson was right, Max is a better photographer than liar._

"Look-"

But Victoria was cut off by the loud ringing of Max's cellphone. The hipster fiddled around anxiously into her bag grabbing her phone quickly. "It's Chloe, I have to take this." Max said clearly avoiding the conversation.

The rich girl just let it slide for a moment, she can continue questioning Max afterwards. Though right before Victoria was going to sit back she remembered something.

 _That slut knows._

* * *

Max walked away from Victoria for a little bit of privacy, she stood by the tree before she thought would make a perfect photo for the project. She answered the phone and turned to look at the blonde for a moment, she was staring intently at Max with her brows forming a frown.

"Chloe?"

"Max! I have a small problem…" Max sighed knowing the problem was definitely not small.

"What is your _'small'_ problem exactly?"

"It's Frank-"

"What!?" The hipster was scared of Frank ever since he took their gun, she immediately feared for Chloe's safety. "Where are you!? What happened!?"

"I just- I snuck into his trailer-"

"You snuck into his trailer!? You should have asked me to help you! Shit, I can rewind time Chloe!"

There was a moment of silence then Chloe finally said something "I fucking know Max, I just acted on impulse okay? He left his trailer door open and I still wanted to know why he had that fucking bracelet… and to see if he had anything else from Rachel…" The hipster sighed and wondered how Chloe was even able to make this phone call. Wouldn't have Frank been smart enough to take her phone or maybe even tie her up? Without questioning this she instead turned to Victoria again who was no longer staring at Max but putting her hand up and looking at her nails.

"Victoria is with me Chloe. What do I just can't ditch her, that would be real shitty."

"Who gives a shit!? You need a ride just ask for one and she can come, just get me out of here. I don't exactly want to spend the night in Frank's trailer or see what he has in store for me. Plus, I'm sure Victoria won't have problem giving you a ride." Chloe sounded unusually suggestive about the rich girl. Max stood there confused for a moment but didn't bother to ask considering the situation. Another glance was sent Victoria way. She nodded even though Chloe could not see her.

"Just stay put and don't do anything stupid to make this worse. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Just hurry up Max!" Hanging up quickly she made her way to Victoria who stopped looking at her nails but was now looking up at Max from the bench. The hipster couldn't read the popular girl. Usually Victoria would be staring with a glare but her face was blank. The brunette was nervous once again. How was she going to ask Victoria that she needed to save Chloe from some crazy stoner who lived outside of a little old diner?

Building up the courage Max was just going to say it. "We need to go to Two Whales diner." The rich girl quirked her eyebrow and shook her head. "We?" Victoria stared at Max for a moment looking for an answer but the brunette didn't reply. "Why would we need to go to that shitty diner?" The rich girl asked instead of still waiting.

"It's Chloe, she's in a bit of a _problem_ and I need to help. You don't have to go… I'll just take the bus but I really need to go there to help her. I'm really, really sorry I'm just leaving you here I just this is important-"

"Shut up." The blonde said. "I'll take you." The hipster looked at Victoria surprised that she said yes or would even consider it at all. "But…" Of course there was a catch. "You have to tell me why you seem to know everything. It's clearly not a fucking coincidence if you have to lie and get nervous about it."

The brunette was hesitant. She could simply rewind and avoid this conversation but how would she? She couldn't stop Victoria from being suspicious of all those times she rewinded time just to make the blonde be more friendly towards her.

"Is it a deal Lamefield?"

"Y-yeah."

There was an awkward silence as they started to walk to the parking lot. Max would send glances here and there and Victoria would do the same.

"What did you and Chloe talk about, besides her ' _problem'_?" The hipster looked at her confused, they didn't talk about anything other than Frank. "Nothing. Why?" The blonde girl looked away uncomfortably and kept walking forward. "You wouldn't stop looking back at me, I was getting creeped out."

 _She sounds paranoid about something? Does she think I was talking shit?_

"Nothing, she just seemed so sure you would give me a ride but she said it… weird I guess." Max thought it would be best not to lie to the blonde anymore.

"Wait. Weird? What do you mean?"

The hipster was even more confused.

"It was probably just Chloe being Chloe."

"Ugh, that creep! I could just-!" Victoria stopped herself from saying anymore.

Finally at the parking lot Victoria guided her to her car. Her car was gorgeous and definitely expensive.

It was a red convertible with only two seats. Though the two seats made Max wonder about something. "If there are only two seats, how do you take your friends?"

Victoria just laughed. "I don't let them ride in my car, who knows what those sluts would do to it." The hipster just didn't understand Victoria. "Aren't those your friends?"

"Not what I would call close friends. The only person who has actually been in my car is… Nate. And you, I guess, but don't think you are special hipster trash." Though it was an insult, it was said softer than usual and Max noticed. Victoria was trying to be nice in her own way it seemed.

The rich girl unlocked her car and Max got in taking in the luxurious leather seats she now sat on. "Nate is really special to you, isn't he?"

Victoria started up the car and started driving out.

"Yes and no." The brunette looked at the rich girl questionably. "I've known him for a long time… He hasn't always been like this, you know?" The hipster didn't know but she nodded along. "He's just been through a lot of shit and people are just too hard on him. He's still a good guy in some ways. Once he had been the only who remembered my birthday and bought me a diamond necklace."

"Were you and Nathan—like-"

"Ew, don't even finish that sentence, I know exactly what you are going to say. He wishes I dated him. Why does everyone think we dated?"

Max recalled Chloe calling Nathan Victoria's boyfriend. The blonde was genuinely disgusted that the punk even said that.

"Actually are you dating anyone?" Max felt slightly nosy for asking.

"Hm, no."

The sun shined bright into Victoria's car and Max feared she would get a sun burn. It looked like Victoria took noticed because she pressed the button for the roof the roll back up.

"Thanks…" The girl said awkwardly. To her it was strange for the blonde to be so considerate.

There was a moment of silence and the hipster girl didn't feel good. It wasn't because of Victoria but it felt like there was something just not right. Max ever since she got her rewind powers had developed a sixth sense and she was scared something was going to happen right about now.

"Are you okay Lamefield? You look like you are going to puke and if you are don't you dare fucking puke in my car." Max just shook her head.

"I just feel uneasy."

"About?" Before Max could respond she looked up and a car came speeding down on the wrong lane.

"Fuck, Victoria! The road!" She wished she rewinded time instead of warning.

Before Victoria could react the car had already struck completely taking off one side of the blonde's car. Everything happened so fast. The pain was profound and the car pressed deeply into her stomach. Blood poured out. The girl put a hand to her head. She turned and there it was.

Victoria's lifeless, bloody body sprawled out across the road.


	8. Sadly, Trauma Can't Just Disappear

**Thanks for all the reviews, I do indeed read everyone and appreciate them. I just don't respond because I'm not good at socializing and knowing what to say O.O (Probably explains the reason why I'm writing this fic)**

 _She's fucking dead! DEAD! No, no, I have to rewind._

Tears spilled from the hipster's eyes. Many things were rushing through her head. The pain, Victoria, Chloe, and what was going to happen afterwards knowing that her wounds wouldn't rewind with everything else. The brunette attempted to tug her arm out of the glove compartment that was smashed against her. "Fuck…!" Max threw her head down feeling the pain shoot out through her whole body.

She struggled and was making progress but it hurt. Max tried one final tug and she was out. The hipster lifted her arm into the air, she was weak, tired, and she could collapse at any time. When time reversed it was even more traumatizing than before. Watching the speeding car just go backwards in time was terrifying... Watching Victoria's body just float back into the seat right next to her was just worse

Everything went into place but time stopped.

Her surroundings were no longer moving. She turned her head to Victoria whom eyes were on the road and looked ahead to where the speeding car was no longer in sight. Suddenly the pain she felt disappeared and when she looked down her wound on her stomach was disappearing at a slow steady speed.

The hipster was surprised. Why were her wounds disappearing? She never reversed with time and time was also stopped right now. The blood still stained her shirt. This was new to Max but yet she also never been in a situation where she actually got severely hurt. She put a hand to her stomach where the wound once existed. Her mind was racing and she wished her memories of the crash would disappear too. It was a fact the crash still happened before; the crash would never leave her mind. To her, Victoria was lucky.

Max felt warmness flow down from her face and realized she was still crying. The hipster wiped them away and looked over to Victoria.

 _She's not wearing a seatbelt._

Instead of dwelling on that she realized that she was in a bit of a mess. How was she going to make time flow again? Max put her hand on her forehead still trying to process everything. The hipster was beginning to think she didn't even want time to go back to normal. She didn't want to face the speeding car. Max looked down to where a wound was still being healed. She watched her skin reform and it had to be the most disgusting thing she saw. Watching her thigh be pieced back together she noticed her jeans were ripped now.

The wound was completely healed like her other but then she finally noticed something. There was a scar still in place and before she could even think about it the car started moving and so did the rest of the environment.

"Max are you okay-"Max looked up and her eyes widened. "Pull over! Now!" The blonde looked over questionably but did what she said. "What is your deal?" They stayed on the side of the road for a while and Max opened her side of the car door feeling sick. She wasn't sure if her powers were making her feel this way or being in the car did.

Max fell to her knees and she felt short breath. All she could think about was the speeding car and Victoria's body sprawled across the road. There was a loud 'vroom' noise that passed by; Max didn't have to look to know that was the car from before. She still felt like she was in the situation. It felt like as if she were in a dream but a dream that felt all too real.

"That fucking car just… just… that could have hit us…!" Victoria was still in her seat in shock. "I fucking know…" Max's voice must have snapped Victoria back to reality because she came rushing to her side. The hipster appreciated it but she didn't feel right. She had just witnessed the blonde die a few minutes ago and had not recovered from seeing the mess of her body that lied there.

"Max what the fuck is going on?"

Max didn't say anything, instead she turned over to sit on the ground putting a hand to her head. Once Max was sitting up the blonde must have noticed the blood that still stained her shirt. "Are… are you bleeding!?" The hipster shook her head and put a hand over her stomach remembering the profound pain she felt before. "Do-do you need medical help!?"

Max shook her head again and started crying again. "Can we just sit here for a while? I… I need time to think." Victoria didn't say a word. Max just needed someone right now. She needed to cry.

"It has something to with that… that-the reason why I know a lot of shit I shouldn't know." Her voice quivered. Instead of asking questions the blonde sat right next to the brunette. Victoria lifted her arm and hesitated for a moment. Max looked up confused but realized exactly what the rich girl was trying to do. So Max leaned in closer and Victoria built up the courage to completely put her arm around her but she could not look at the blonde. So she stared out into the distance crying while closing her eyes pretending that she was somewhere else.

They stayed there in the broad daylight until Max was ready to talk. Chloe did not once cross her mind.

 **59 follows is a lot to me… thanks guys.**


	9. PLEASE READ: Author's Note

_**My apologies to those who are looking forward to another chapter; this is a disappointment. I am no longer going to continue this fic for these reasons:**_

 _ **1\. Okay since I didn't plan this out, I have no idea where I am going with this fic. Like it's turning into garbage (of course that is what I think personally, maybe it's just me because it's my own work) but to me this fic has become a load of barnacles.**_

 _ **2\. I have different views on Nathan now, Nathan was going to be a big part of the fic but that's when I viewed him differently. Now I can't write him the same way if I don't see him like I did before.**_

 _ **3\. I need to grow as a writer before a write a full out fic here. I realized I still have a lot to learn.**_

 ** _4\. i literally suck at writing romances so when this fic got to a point where Max and Victoria acted on their feelings it would be crap because I don't know how to really write a relationship._**

 ** _But yeah don't be sad, I wouldn't be surprised if a week later I started a new Maximum Victory fic. There are lots of one-shots to come and right now I'm suddenly digging Victoria and Chloe as a ship so, um yeah. But i really appreciate all the follows and reviews. Especially VictoriaSW who literally reviews every story i write like dang. Other who reviewed periodically too, CyphexX, thewookiemonster. Yeah real great._**

 _ **I don't know I really can't say how much I appreciate you guys because I do a lot.**_

 _ **I'm going to end this note here.**_

 _ **Thanks, stay amazing guys.**_


End file.
